In a seated position, the thoracic region of a person's spine is required to support much of the person's upper body mass. When seated in a vehicle seat, particularly for extended periods of time, the muscles of the person's upper body and vertebrae and discs in the lumbar region and pelvic region of the spine can become significantly fatigued.